


【立克】眼泪

by Yu_wz



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】眼泪

眼泪

陈廷轩有点头疼。

他的男朋友哪里都好，无论是长相还是身材都堪称一流，做饭手艺了得，虽然偶尔有点老派，但这丝毫不影响陈廷轩对他男朋友的爱。

“平时有什么缺点吗？”

“卞卞哥是个超级好的人。”

主持人问他问题的时候他是这么回答的，但实际上陈廷轩早就在心里疯狂翻白眼了。他的男朋友卞庆华哪里都好，就是很爱哭。

但这也是陈廷轩理应想到的——毕竟他的男朋友虽然身高180cm，器大活好，身材一流，但卞庆华却什么都怕。怕鬼，怕老鼠，怕飞机气流……爱哭本来也没什么关系，毕竟不影响正常生活，粉丝们也不知道这件事，平时卞庆华在镜头前表现得非常阳光活泼，私底下却动不动就能被惹哭。

哭就哭吧……陈廷轩虽然觉得无所谓，可是卞庆华爱哭这一件事的确稍微影响了一下他们的生活。不是平常生活，是性生活。

陈廷轩推了推刚一进门就把他压在墙上吻的卞庆华，有些不适应地扭了扭身子。

“你别那么急啊……我还没洗澡呢。”

卞庆华啄了啄他的唇，对恋人的拒绝感到不满：“你是不是不想和我呆在一起？”

他的声音带上了些许哭腔，陈廷轩无奈地蹭了蹭卞庆华，生怕他哭出来：“没有，卞卞哥，你让我去洗澡好不好？”

“不好。”

卞庆华一口回绝掉，伸手要去扯他的衣服。

“你就是不想和我呆在一起对不对？”

陈廷轩亲了亲卞庆华的脸颊：“身上全是汗很难受的……一起洗好了。”

卞庆华这才点了点头，拉着陈廷轩就往浴室走。陈廷轩顺势与他十指相扣，也没管拿没拿衣服换洗，反正就算换了到后面也会被扔到地上，何必呢。

在浴缸里放好了水，卞庆华把陈廷轩抱起来，一脚跨进装好了水的浴缸里。浴缸足够大，容纳两个成年男人是很轻易的事。卞庆华压着陈廷轩吻，亲到脖子的时候陈廷轩推了推他：“嗯……别亲脖子，会被看到的……”

被恋人拒绝亲热的卞庆华很委屈，眼泪一下子从眼睛里流出来：“为什么？你不想让我碰吗？”

啊真是。陈廷轩有些头疼，爱哭的毛病又犯了的卞庆华真的很容易曲解陈廷轩的话，但陈廷轩不得不去哄他，否则自己可能会连着几天都下不了床。

“没有不让你碰，”他的眼尾发红，拉着卞庆华的手到自己身下，这副身子被卞庆华调教得足够敏感，只是几次深吻便足以让他起反应，“哥哥……我下面难受……你摸摸我好不好？”

卞庆华俯身去亲他，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落到唇边，陈廷轩可以尝到卞庆华眼泪的味道，略微有些咸涩。

今晚的卞庆华做得很急。他伸手去摸放在架子上的润滑剂，摸了半天没摸到，就不住地又哭了起来。

“呜…宝宝，我找不到润滑剂了。”

陈廷轩叹了一口气。他一只手扒着卞庆华的肩膀，在他身下伸出一只手去摸润滑剂，润滑剂的位置离他还算近，拿到后他塞进卞庆华的手里，讨好似的用腿蹭了蹭卞庆华的腰。

“哥哥，润滑剂给你。”

卞庆华把盖子打开，挤了一些到手上后在陈廷轩身后胡乱抹了一把，他拍了拍陈廷轩的屁股，声音带着哭腔：“宝宝，你把腿张开一点。”

陈廷轩双手搂着卞庆华的脖颈，感受着沾有润滑剂的手指滑进了后穴，他难耐地扭了扭腰，试图把异物进入后穴的不适感给摆脱掉。手指磨蹭着内壁，在后穴里转圈圈，陈廷轩忍不住呻吟：“嗯……啊…哥哥…”

卞庆华要疯了。

他探入第二根手指，做过许多次的经验让他很容易就找到陈廷轩的敏感点，手指在附近盘旋，不时擦过那一小块软肉，陈廷轩的欲望被吊着，他挺了挺腰，试图吸得更深一些。

卞庆华不乐意了。他把手指抽出来，后穴没了物体堵塞，一阵空虚感涌上心头，陈廷轩睁着迷蒙的双眼看向卞庆华，声音很是委屈：“呜…哥哥…”

“手指很舒服吗？”

他问。

陈廷轩一下子懂了，这人在吃醋呢。他赶紧哄道：“没你的东西舒服……”

然而已经没救了，卞庆华的眼泪就跟断了线的风筝似的直往下掉，嘴里还念叨着：“手指就能让你满足了吗？嗯？”

陈廷轩直了直身子，身后的空虚和抑制不住的瘙痒让他很是崩溃。他推了推卞庆华，跨坐在他的身上，陈廷轩可以感受到卞庆华的炽热卡在他的股间。

“嗯……哥哥…我想要你…”

卞庆华扶着他的腰，理智告诉他扩张还没做够，就这样进去会伤到陈廷轩。于是他再次伸出几根手指抵在陈廷轩的穴口，缓缓把手指推进去后在穴内动作着，把头靠在陈廷轩的肩膀上，声音隐忍却又带有哭腔。

“呜……宝宝，你里面好热…好紧……可是直接进去会伤到宝宝…”

陈廷轩也不好受，比起手指，他更想要抵在他股间的炽热。于是他扭了扭腰，恳求道：“哥哥……不要手指了，嗯啊…进来……”

卞庆华闻言把手指抽了出来，扶着硬挺的性器一点点进入了陈廷轩，陈廷轩觉得有点痛，皱了皱眉，同时缩了缩自己的后穴。卞庆华自然注意到了，他嘴上说着温柔的话语，身下把性器推入穴内的动作却一点也不温柔。

“呜呜呜……弄疼宝宝了吗？乖…呜…我也很难受……”

陈廷轩深呼了一口气，慢慢放松着自己，好在他们做过很多次，身体也很契合，卞庆华完全进入他的时候，他忍不住舒爽地呻吟了一声。

“哈啊……哥哥…”

卞庆华等陈廷轩稍微适应了一下后才开始缓缓动作，一边顶弄还一边问陈廷轩。

“宝宝…舒服吗？嗯？”

“舒服……啊…哥哥慢点…”

这个体位让卞庆华的性器进得很深，再加上卞庆华抽插的速度实在太快，陈廷轩有一种自己要被捅穿了的错觉。

“呜啊…宝宝，你里面好舒服……慢不下来呜呜呜呜…”

卞庆华抽插的动作不但没慢下来反而还加快了一些，陈廷轩听着这人一边哭一边跟自己撒娇，简直想要骂人。

“啊…哥哥慢点…慢点、嗯啊…”

可他终究不能，他能做的只有哭着求饶的份，偏偏不停在他穴内顶弄的那个混蛋哭得比他还要更凶一分。

“宝宝，对不起呜呜呜……我忍不住…”

啊。真的很想骂人。

陈廷轩抱紧了卞庆华的脖子，卞庆华高频率的顶弄险些让他软了腰，如果不抱紧一些也许他就要滑进浴缸里了。呻吟声和喘息声从陈廷轩的嘴角不断泄出，可能卞庆华还是有顾及到一些陈廷轩的身体，他放慢了些许速度，但却愈发用力，陈廷轩的眼前闪过一丝白光，觉得卞庆华是想把他肏死在浴缸里。

为了防止自己明天直不起腰，他一边呻吟一边和卞庆华商量：“啊…哥哥，你能不能嗯…别那么用力……好疼…”

陈廷轩没说错，他是真的很疼。虽然快感掩盖了痛感，但是这样的姿势让他很累，卞庆华的攻势这么猛，他还真有些受不住。

“疼吗？呜呜呜…宝宝我也不想的……你太诱人了怎么办…”

道歉有什么用啊你倒是轻点啊！！！

陈廷轩的眼眶泛着红，还在苦苦哀求：“哥哥轻一点…嗯啊、啊…”

卞庆华知道这个姿势他的腰很累，于是轻轻一压把陈廷轩压回浴缸里，然而他这一动作让龟头直接碾过了敏感点，陈廷轩尖叫一声，性器射出一股白浊，撒在了卞庆华的腹肌上。

“宝宝怎么不等我…你不乖，呜…坏小孩要惩罚才可以。”

“啊…啊啊、别…哥哥……我受不住…呜唔…”

卞庆华顶弄的动作越发用力，他把性器抽出来，而后又深深地顶进去，折腾得陈廷轩快要沦陷在这片欲海之中。不是疼，是爽，太舒服了，舒服得陈廷轩几次三番想要骂人。身上那人还不自知，俯下身和他交换了一个充满眼泪的咸涩味的吻，一边哭一边哄他。

“宝宝乖……呜，下次不会这样了…”

卞庆华伸手抚上陈廷轩再次硬起的性器，握住柱身撸动着，前后夹击的快感让陈廷轩不住地呻吟，混乱之间还忍不住想在床上化为小狼狗的卞庆华真的太可怕了。

注意到陈廷轩的走神，卞庆华的委屈都快要满溢出来了：“不够用力吗…宝宝？嗯？怎么还走神？呜…难道你还在想哪个男人？你不要我了吗…呜呜…”

明明自己是被上到哭出来的那个，陈廷轩一边承受着快把他折磨疯的进攻，一边哄因为吃醋所以不停流眼泪的男人：“啊…哥哥…说什么呢，我只有你啊……”

“不行了、哥哥…快到了…”

闻言，卞庆华用指尖堵住那个小口，俯身去亲陈廷轩：“宝宝这次要等我一起。”

“啊…你快点…”

身后的动作愈发猛烈，就在陈廷轩快要受不住的时候，一直放在他前端的手挪开了，穴内被灌满精液的同时他也随之射了出来。享受着高潮的他忍不住缩了缩自己的后穴，他靠着浴缸闭上眼喘息，没过一会儿却听见身上传来断断续续的哭声。

他睁开眼睛看向自己又掉了眼泪的恋人，问：“不开心？怎么又哭了？”

“不…不是，”卞庆华抹了一把脸，陈廷轩惊恐地发现插在他体内还没退出去的那根又有了硬起的迹象，“是因为太舒服了…所以想再要一次……”

“啊…卞庆华你混蛋！呜啊…嗯…你慢点啊我求你了……”

FIN.


End file.
